A Deal With The Devil
by Kaname-Nakajima
Summary: After the undesirable end to his last mission Lucci had lost the chance to receive his reward of a Devil fruit. That is, untill Spandine ofers him a second chance. - incompleate - MM - angst - Rape - Pedo - not BETAd


**Chapter one – ****A Proposition**

Lucci ran his fingers through his shoulder length black hair and sighed heavily. He had finally gotten some down time after his last mission. It hadn't gone too well, he had followed his orders, to the letter he thought but apparently the result wasn't what his superiors had in mind.

He hadn't done enough of a good job.

He unbuttoned and slid off his shirt before he started to unwrap to bandages that covered his torso. He flinched in pain as the last of the rough fabric slid over his sore skin as it fell.

The young teen turned and looked over his shoulder. The mirror reflected his shame, the five fresh burns on his back. Lucci sighed heavily and splashed water on his face, not hearing the knock on the door.

"Oi! Kid, the Director wants to see y— what the hell happened to ya back?" Jyabura stood in the doorway, staring at the teen's wounds.

"None of your damn concern." He snapped as he pulled his shirt back on.

"The director wanted to see me, correct?" Lucci asked while he quickly buttoned his shirt, trying to ignoring his stinging back.

"Umm, yeah, he does… You sure you're ok?" The elder of the pair leant on the door frame as he spoke. He simply watched the youngster and waited for an answer, utilizing more patience then he usually possessed.

He didn't care much for the boy but there would be no more sport for the wolf Zoan if Lucci just up and died. He wouldn't have a decent sparring partner apart from Blueno, he may have been a big guy but he wasn't as strong as he looked. He was no match for Jyabura's Zoan abilities.

"I'm fine, get out my way." Lucci shoved past the man, pulling on his jacket as he walked. The added weight of his jacket pained his back further still but he would push past it. Lucci had to look presentable. There was no way he was seeing the Director without his jacket, not waring his tie was bad enough.

"Don't push yourself too hard kid, if you die who will I have left to beat up?" The man teased from behind him.

"Fuck off." Lucci snapped, he was not in the mood to deal with the wolf man's shit today.

Lucci hated the older man, above anything else. The only thing that rubbed him the wrong way more then the wolf Zoan himself was the fact that the man was more powerful then him thanks to that damn devil fruit of his.

Ever since Jyabura had gotten his hands on his fruit Lucci's power and skill had paled in comparison. It was a reward for a mission well executed. Lucci was supposed to have gotten the same reward but his last mission ended far from pleasingly for his superiors.

He hadn't lived up to their expectations.

'_That opportunity has passed.'_ Lucci thought grudgingly. _'There's nothing I can do about it now. I'll just have to find another way to surpass that damn mutt.'_

Before long Lucci found himself standing before the large doors that led to his destination. He knocked softly on the wooden surface.

"Enter." The muffled voice sounded from within.

Lucci slipped in the door and softly closed it behind him.

"You sent for me sir?" Lucci asked boldly, he wouldn't show the weakness of his injury in front of the director.

"Lock the door behind you." The request put Lucci a little on edge but he did as he was told.

The man looked up from his paperwork and stared intently at Lucci, taking in the boys unwavering confidence.

"Young Rob Lucci. How are your injuries healing." Lucci became ridged at the mention of his back. The wounds would scar, that he knew. They would serve as a reminder of his failure, his weakness. _'Those who are weak do not deserve to live'._

He would not fail again.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Spandine went back to neatly writing a report, a thin veil of greying violet hair hid his features from Lucci's eyes.

"Granted."

"Get to the point sir." The older man looked back up and smiled cruelly, amused by the boy's bluntness.

"Remember that reward I promised you?" The boy froze. "I'm going to give you another chance to earn it." Lucci's mouth fell open in shock. He was amazed. He still had a chance.

"Wh- what do I need to do?" Lucci stuttered slightly as he spoke, he was shaking with excitement at this new opportunity. He could still get his prize.

Spandine motioned for the boy to come closer. Lucci complied and moved to within a foot of the desk.

"You need to do something for me." The man said quietly, his voice low and smooth. He got to his feet and moved slowly around the desk until he was standing between the boy and the door, Lucci following his every move. He would not let the man get behind him. He was too close for Lucci's comfort but the young assassin didn't say a word out of fear of destroying his second chance.

The anticipation was becoming too much for him. He couldn't help but smirk. Lucci would finally have the chance to surpass Jyabura.

He snapped back to reality, Spandine had moved closer, too close. He tried to move backwards away from the man but he immediately found the desk hindering his retreat.

The close proximity of the man had Lucci on edge but still, he wanted that devil fruit. He HAD to have it.

"Will you do everything I want you to? Can you follow any order I give you?" Spandine watched him through half lidded eyes, noting his reactions. It looked as though his plan would work. The boy wanted his reward.

"Can you do that?" Lucci swallowed hard, he didn't much like where this as going, but…

"Yes. I can." He looked up suddenly seeing the man wearing a smirk of delight, it was as though he was victor in a great battle, or just won a fantastic prize.

"Good." Spandine's voice wasn't much more than a whisper.

"Take off your shirt." The order threw Lucci off his guard. It was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"W- What?" The stutter in his voice was more than obvious and did not go unnoticed.

"Take it off." The man commanded confidently.

'_I know what he's doing. He wants to know the extent of my loyalty.'_ Lucci told himself, confident in his theory. _'He wants to see how far I will go before I refuse an order.'_

Lucci hesitated for a moment longer before he took off his jacket and let it drop the floor beside him. Spandine's eyes devoured him hungrily as Lucci quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. The grey fabric slid from his shoulders with a soft rustle. Lucci watched his superior eyeing him. He REALLY didn't like where this was going but he didn't have a choice. Or so he kept telling himself.

"Good." Mumbled Spandine. "Now turn around."

Lucci bit his lip but did as he was told. He turned to face the desk and stood with as much pride as he could muster. Letting his eyes fall shut, the teen concentrated on keeping his breathing and heartbeat steady. He hated being watched. The man's eyes boring into to him ate away at his already exposed nerves.

The teen visibly jumped when a hand fell gently on his shoulder. It moved up to his neck before changing direction, heading down his spine. Lucci couldn't stop himself hissing with pain when the hand moved over the uppermost of his five burns. His moment weakness didn't go unnoticed.

"Does that hurt?" Spandine asked kindly, too kindly.

"No sir." He hissed through clenched teeth. He would never admit something like that. His superior was unimpressed.

"You want your reward don't you?" He fatly asked the teen.

"Yes sir." Lucci's voice shook slightly from the pain.

"Then don't lie to me." Spandine hissed pressing slightly harder on the mark. "Am I understood?" The teen's hands shot forward, grasping the edge of the desk. The pain was starting to make his knees weak.

"Yes sir." He whimpered. His cool, calm persona was starting to slip. He let out a sigh of relief when the pressure faded and the hand moved away.

"Good. Now, take off your pants." He didn't even try to hide the amused note in his voice. Lucci gripped the desk tighter but didn't move to follow the order.

Spandine furrowed he eyebrows at the lack of response.

"Lucci." He mumbled in warning but still the boy didn't move. "Now."

Lucci ground his teeth and moved to undo his fly but his shaking hands fumbled with the button. He couldn't make himself do it.

"Let me." Spandine whispered, only an inch from teen's ear. He placed both his hands on Lucci's hips and slowly traced the hem of the fabric. Spandine's fingers slid beneath Lucci's and quickly undid the teen's pants. He started to push the black cloth from teen's hips when Lucci suddenly grabbed his wrists.

"D- Don't." Lucci said in an alarmed whisper.

"Relax. You want that prize don't you?" Lucci nodded, his hands still shaking.

"Then don't stop me." The man hissed coldly. "Put your hands back on the desk." The teen did as he was commanded, placing his hands on the cold stone desk. The moment Lucci's hands left Spandine's his pants continued their assisted descent from his hips, dragging his underwear down along with them.

'_He won't do anything to me._' He thought, trying to regain his slipping confidence. _'He may look, even touch me but he won't go THAT far … he can't.'_

Lucci stared blankly at the closed curtains. He took in every detail, every shadow, every curve of the heavy maroon velvet as his superior relieved him of his remaining clothing. He was determined not to risk losing his chance again.

Lucci could feel the surprisingly gentle hands ghosting over his skin and he started to relax somewhat. He thought nothing of it when one of the hands moved away before the other grasped his upper arm tightly, almost painfully.

Lucci started to turn his head to see what the man was doing when a fist slammed into the centre of his back, into one of the burns. Lucci cried out as he was struck but he was cut short when Spandine grabbed a handful of his hair, slammed his face into the desk and held him there.

"Never disobey my orders again boy." Then man hissed into his ear. Lucci barley heard a word through his swimming head and the throbbing in his ears. "You understand!" He asked in a raised voice, still digging his clenched fist into the young assassin's back

"Y- Yes." The boy managed to choke out.

"Yes what?" The man gave one of Lucci's ankles a swift kick to the side, separating the boy's legs.

"Yes sir" Lucci knew what was coming next. He clenched his eyes shut, willing the entire situation to just disintegrate.

"Good boy." The hand moved away from his back and the boy let out a long shaky breath he hadn't realised he was holding. The hand returned only moments later in the form of a slick finger tracing his entrance.

"Don't! Please, don't!" Lucci whispered urgently as the finger started to push inside him. He tried to arch away from it to no avail.

"Quiet." Spandine mumbled, dismissing the boy's pleas. After a couple of rough thrusts the man forced a second finger in to the boy's body.

The tears were burning at corners of Lucci's eyes and the hopelessness he felt threatened to overtake him. Not even the thought of surpassing the wolf Zoan was enough to quell Lucci's misery. Before he know what was happening the fingers disappeared.

"Now keep quiet and be a good boy." Spandine mumbled. Lucci could feel the blunt tip of the man's erect penis pressing against his entrance, forcing its way slowly into him.

Lucci hissed in pain as the man filled him. He could hear mumbled encouragement from above him and it only made him feel worse.

'_It will be over soon.'_ He told himself even though he knew it was far from the truth. He bit his lip to stop himself making any noise, he was determined to bring about his superior's wrath again. After only a moment he could taste the metallic hint of blood on his tongue.

"Good boy." Spandine whispered as he kissed Lucci's neck. The man drew almost the entire way out before moving slowly forward, fully sheathing himself again. A small whimper and a sob escaped Lucci before he could stop it.

"Mmm, yeah, just like that." The man purred, suddenly snapping his hips forward, plunging into the boy.

Lucci couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow and sobbed quietly while he let the man do what he wanted. Lucci felt horrible, like his entire being had just been torn to shreds and replaced with something, someone he didn't know.

He just wanted it all to end.

'_It will be over soon._' He kept silently reassuring himself.

Lucci had finally managed to slip into a meditative state when the sudden sharp, stabbing in back became apparent, dragging him back to reality. Spandine had one hand on the boy's hip and the other pressing into the centre of his back.

"Don't go falling asleep on me." The man mumbled.

Lucci couldn't deny the fact that the man's ministrations were starting to feel good but any pleasure he may have felt was quickly quelled by the Pain and disgust coursing through him. Disgust not only for what was happening to him but he felt disgust for Spandine, disgust for himself.

The teen let a gasp escape him as the pressure on his back increased, the man was leaning right over him, forehead resting on Lucci's shoulder. His breathing was ragged and his thrusts erratic, Lucci could guess what was coming next.

"One more time for me." Spandine hissed, Lucci had no clue what he was talking about until it happened.

The pressure on his back increased suddenly and the pain along with it.

The moment the horse cry tore from the teen's lips Spandine plunged into him roughly and dug his nails into Lucci's hip. He heard upon the man's release, a long groan and a quiet whisper of: "Good boy."

It was over.

Soon after Lucci felt Spandine move away from him, making sure to press on the boy's back one lest time as he got up. Lucci didn't move out of fear of angering the man.

Spandine sat down behind his desk and slouched low in his chair letting out a long sigh. He was still basking in the afterglow.

"Get dressed and leave." Spandine said smoothly. Lucci got up and did as he was told throwing on his clothes as fast as he could. He just wanted to be away from the room.

From the situation.

From the man before him.

Lucci kept his pace steady as he moved towards the door, he didn't want to move to fast, was terrified of the director's wrath.

As he reached out for the doorhandle a voice rang out from behind him.

"Stop." Lucci froze, fear coursing through him.

"You forgot to bow, or do you intend on disrespecting me?" The teen straightened up and whipped the tears from his eyes. He turned and bowed with as much dignity as he could muster, refusing to make eye contact with the Director.

"Good. Now leave me." Lucci silently walked out of the office and towards his private quarters.

He hated himself. He felt so dirty, so used. It dawned on him at that moment that he didn't get the reward that had promised to him in exchange for his obedience.

'_I was blackmailed and used! I didn't even get the fruit!' _

Hopelessness once again devoured him and the tears started to flow.

Moments after he let out a quiet sob someone behind him spoke.

"You cryin'?" Jyabura had come to mock him about his scolding but completely forgot about it when he saw Lucci exit the room from a distance. He had instantly known something was wrong.

Lucci was horrified by the sound of the Zoan user's voice. Jyabura's jeering was the last thing he needed.

The boy suddenly broke into a run, he would not let the man see him at such a week moment. Before long he darted into his room and locked the door behind him. He placed his throbbing back against the wood and slid down into a sitting position. He was finally safe.

There in the darkness of his room he cried until he ran out of tears. He had done something that he would regret for the rest of his life. He had made a deal with the devil.


End file.
